Metamorphmagus
by Violet Beauty
Summary: The years ahead for Hogwarts students are about to morph into something else. Literally. A Metamorphmagus has been accepted into Hogwarts without anyone knowing. Will her secret remain hidden, or will one revealtion change everything? Anything can happen


_Disclaimer: All of the Harry Potter characters belong to the excellent writer and great creator J. K. Rowling. But do you really think she's sure me if I didn't say it was hers?_

_Authors Note: I thought that Nymphadora Tonks or should I say Tonks as she likes to go deserved a story of her own. Ever since Order of the __Phoenix__ came out I have been really interested in Tonks. So here's her story. The story goes from when the letter arrives at her house to when she becomes an auror. Please enjoy. _

Chapter One: Owls and Letters 

"Nymphadora Tonks! Get down here at once." 

The almost too familiar voice drifted up towards Nymphadora as she laid on her four poster bed. 

"I'm coming, I'm coming."_   Lets just hope Milbarga isn't down there. And for the last time my name is TONKS!!_ she thought. 

Walking slowly down the stairs of the Muggle house that her family lived in, Tonks lost her footing due to clumsiness, and tumbled awkwardly down the steep steps. Earlier that day, Ted Tonks, her father, had yelled at Tonks and her sister because of the awful mess left in the kitchen. Everyone knew that it was all Milbarga's fault because she was went to a famous school of witchcraft and wizardry, and no squib like Tonks could have made THAT mess! That is what Tonks hated, she didn't have a letter. Yet. What if she wasn't a "witch" Not only did Tonks despise her sister, she hated that she was a witch, and Tonks wasn't. Over the last two years, it was very difficult for Tonks to adapt. 

Every day of every year that she had to attend that horrible school, people always made fun of her name. Tonks was entering grade five and it was horrible.  It wasn't just because her mother had named her Nymphadora it was the whole school thing. 

After managing a half, fall half tumble down the splintery set of wooden stairs Tonks stumbled in the kitchen where her mother was waiting. 

Andromeda Black Tonks was a very beautiful witch. She had shoulder length black hair that always seemed to frame her face, shapely blue eyes with a tint of green, and the most welcoming smile. 

"Nymphadora please come here," answered her mother's sweet voice. 

"Yes, mum?" asked the irked 11 year old girl. 

"I just wanted to tell you in advance that if you don't get your letter like your sister..." 

_Of course.__ Always make Milbarga seem perfect. With her blue eyes, short brown hair, and perfect smile and marks._

"...we'll still be very supportive and try to help you make your life as normal as possible. But if you do posses the special magical power that my side of the family has had for ages, then we'll help you in every way we can." 

"Um, thanks mum. Can I go now?" Slowly turning away from the table, Tonks made her way out of the kitchen, not even waiting for an answer. 

_I hate it when she does that. She always pretends that I'm some adopted child that doesn't posses any magical powers. Well, that's really nice._

Falling on top of the neatly folded sheets that laid upon the four-poster bed, Tonks slowly fell asleep. Only to be awakened by the shaking of something against her body. 

"Come on Nymphadora," said her sister in a singsong voice while pronouncing her name. "Mum says dinners ready." 

Trying to grab her sister, Tonks swung her legs over the bed and made her way down to the kitchen. Sitting around the cherry table was the rest of the family. On the end towards the door sat Lawrence Tonks, to his left was Milbarga... 

_At least she doesn't have to sit by me._

_..._Across from Milbarga was where Tonks always sat. However, tonight was different. There was an extra spot to her left and Milbarga's right. 

"Mum, why is there an extra setting at the table?" asked Tonks while sitting down only to have regretted it when Milbarga edged her seat closer to where Tonks was going to sit. 

"Oh, that's because your Aunt Bellatrix is coming over for dinner," replied Mrs. Tonks while flying over all of the food to the table with her wand. 

Suddenly there was a loud "pop" that made Tonks drop the crystal glass she was holding. 

_What in Merlin's name was that?_

Before Tonks could answer herself, her Aunt Bellatrix walked in with a boy that looked to be about 13 on her heels. 

Bellatrix waltzed into the kitchen wearing blood red robes. The boy behind her wore Muggle clothes and a mischievous smirk. Tossing her brown hair to the side, Bellatrix sat down next to Tonks. 

"'Allo. This is my cousin Sirius, I had to bring him along tonight," she spat with a menacing glare towards the young boy.

Sirius bowed dramatically at the people sitting around the table. Tonks giggled quietly to herself at his amusing manner. She was sure he wasn't like icky aunt Bella or perfect pretty Milbarga. While looking around the table, Sirius caught the eyes of a young lady with shoulder length black, curly hair, and violet eyes that seemed to melt into a pale blue towards the pupil. Sirius stared at her for a minute before realizing that there had been a chair set up for him to sit at, as noted by Bellatrix's harsh nod towards his chair.

Dinner went on for a long time, with the only interruptions coming from Mr. and Mrs. Black and Bellatrix. During the meal, Tonks kept looking at Sirius, who sat across from her wondering quietly why she didn't remember ever meeting him before.  Tonks' stare was broken when her Aunt Bellatrix started to laugh hysterically. The laughter finally stopped and she thought it would be safe to finally make a comment. 

"Um, Aunt Bella? Your hair looks really nice today," said Tonks with a slight sense of fear in her voice. 

"Oh, thanks Nymphadora. Actually it was turned GREEN this morning by a certain SOMEONE and his friend," replied Bellatrix while glaring daggers towards Sirius. 

"James and I had nothing to do with that!" replied Sirius as he threw a smirk at Tonks. 

"Ya right!" spat Bellatrix. "You and that messy hair kid are always up to something." 

Sirius put on a most convincing face and for a moment Tonks believed him.  The expression on Bellatrix's face told Tonks that she was not.  

The argument went on until Tonks was so tired of hearing "plotting dumb pranks with that stupid brainless potter" and "is NOT a senseless git!" she silently went up stairs to her room. Being all alone she was somewhat surprised to see an owl her bed with a parchment envelope tied to a golden owl.   

Not knowing what do, Tonks walked over to the owl on her bed and untied the envelope. Looking at the envelope made her hands shake as she read: 

Miss N. Tonks

The Bedroom on the Left

314 Shipmere Blvd.

Devon

Hampshire

Staring at the written message on top of the envelope in green writing she flipped over the envelope, only to see a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter _H_. The adrenaline suddenly rushed through Tonks as she tore open the envelope and took out the first piece of parchment. 

Hogwarts School

of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Soc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Tonks, 

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. 

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. 

Yours Sincerely, 

Minerva McGonagall 

_Deputy Headmistress_

Reaching inside the envelope once again and pulled out a second piece of parchment. 

Hogwarts School

of Witchcraft and Wizardry 

**Uniform **

First year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

**Course Books **

All students should have a copy of each of the following: 

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshhawk 

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot 

_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling 

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch 

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore 

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger 

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander 

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Timble 

**Other Equipment **

1 wand 

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 

1 set glass or crystal phials 

1 telescope 

1 set brass scales 

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad 

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS **

**ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS **

Tonks felt like she could collapse from joy just from reading those to letters. Finally realizing that there was another piece of parchment paper, she carefully took it out. 

"I wonder what this is for?" Tonks said while talking to your self. 

"I know," replied a familiar voice. Tonks spun around and was face to face with Sirius. "You write whether you accept the letter. You must be a first year then. I'm a 3rd year. Maybe you'll get into Gryffindor, like me and my friends. Here I'll help you."

Sirius walked over to Tonks, helped her write her response, sent the owl off, and started to talk to the violet-eyed girl. It seemed they had a quite a lot in common.  Especially since they both were nuts for Quidditch.  Tonks was laughing at one of Sirius's story, only to be interrupted by Bellatrix yelling to him from the bottom of the wooden stairs. 

"Sirius! Get down here this instant. We're leaving, NOW!"

Sirius slowly got up from Tonks' bed and made his way towards the door but stopped right in front of the hall. Turning around to face Tonks, he threw a bag made of Silver material onto her bed. She raised her eyebrows in question. Was he pulling one of his famous pranks on her? 

"It's floo-powder." He said quickly.

"I'll stop by tonight in your fireplace so we can talk. I'll see you then." Sirius grinned and waltzed out of the room

There was another load "pop" and they were gone. 


End file.
